Después de una declaración de amor la amistad no vuelve a ser la misma
by melgamonster
Summary: Tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que se vieron y la pudo molestar como de costumbre. Seguía autoproclamandose su dueño, pero una noticia por parte de ella le impedirá seguir nombrándose así.


**DESPUÉS DE UNA DECLARACIÓN DE AMOR, LA AMISTAD NO VUELVE A SER LA MISMA, AUNQUE SE INTENTE**

* * *

Él se autoproclamaba su dueño desde que sus padres la educaron para ser su esposa perfecta y así pudieron continuar por el resto de sus días, pero él tuvo que abrir la boca de lo que pensaba respecto a ella y su relación, para su mala suerte ella lo escuchó y le prometió venganza.

No le importaba lo que ella hiciera cerca o lejos de él. Sabía que seguía siendo suya cuando le prometió que nunca volvería a caer en las redes del amor y todo gracias a su culpa, se vanaglorio enormemente por ello.

Pero hubo un momento de su vida que en el que ella lo alejó completamente, no lo veía y ni dejaba que la viera, no importa lo que él hiciera por buscarla simplemente no la encontraba, hasta que se fastidio de hacerlo y no siguió intentando.

Su agencia hizo público su romance con Nanakura Mimori, realmente no estaba muy entusiasmado con la relación, pero creía que era lo mejor para su imagen debido a que ambos estaban en buenas posiciones de popularidad. Una semana después de que la relación fue pública, Kyoko se acercó por su propia voluntad, lo cual fue sorprendente para él.

Estaban frente a frente en una oficina donde tenían la privacidad correspondiente.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó, rompiendo el extraño silencio que se había formado entre ellos—. Tiene más de tres años que no nos vemos, me sorprende que quieras hablar conmigo de repente. ¿Qué pasó con tu venganza?

—Me voy a casar —fue lo único que ella logró articular causando gran sorpresa en él—. Vine porque creí que al tener una relación pública concias sobre el amor y entenderías mi situación.

—¿Qué? Mi relación es solo imagen —respondió de mala manera.

—Oh, entonces no estás enamorado de ella, —se lamentó de su antigua compañera de actuación, pues veía en ella la imagen de su pasado—, pensé que habías cambiado por eso me acerqué a ti… —mostraba un rostro de arrepentimiento y luego hizo el intento de levantarse, quedó en intento porque él la detuvo tomándola de su mano.

—Espera, en dado caso de que yo hubiera cambiado, ¿que querías de mí? ¿Por qué regresaste?

—Fuiste mi primer gran amigo y mi primer amor, —sonrió al decirlo, una cosa muy diferente de la Kyoko adolescente—. sufrí bastante cuando me botaste como una servilleta más. Pero con el tiempo he aprendido a perdonar y agradecer lo que hiciste por mí de buena o mala forma. Por eso quería rescatar nuestra vieja amistad. Me conoces muy bien, no digo mejor que nadie porque ese lugar le pertenece a mi futuro marido. Por eso venía hoy a intentar recuperar nuestra amistad.

—Suena muy interesante lo que propones, es cierto que ambos nos conocemos muy bien. En mi caso tú conoces al Fuwa Sho y al Fuwa Shoutaro, nadie conoce ambas caras al mismo tiempo. —Se sinceró con ella.

Ambos estaban sentados frente a frente mirando el suelo. Después de tanto tiempo habían abierto su corazón el uno con el otro.

—¿Con quién te casas? —pregunto para ignorar el ambiente que se había formado en el lugar.

—Con Tsuruga san —respondió.

—Perdiste tu apuesta —dijo con un monótono que no era propio de él.

—Creo que sí —mantuvo el mismo tono que él.

—Pero no te preocupes, ya no te forzare. Con lo dicho antes, creo que dejamos en claro que ya no somos los adolescentes explosivos de antes.

—Lo agradezco, realmente valoro tu amistad como para venir hoy a luchar por ella.

—¿Cuándo te casas?

—Aún no hemos hecho público nuestro romance, lo haremos cuando salga al estreno el dorama que estamos filmando donde ambos somos pareja. Y la boda será anunciada al final del mismo, así que creo que en un año.

—Vaya. Felicidades.

—Gracias —respondió muy sonriente al recibir la felicitación de su amigo—. Hay otra cosa que me gustaría pedirte.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Vamos a hacer una boda estilo occidental.

—Me imagino que la temática va a ser princesas y cuentos de hadas. —Al fin alzó la cara y se encontró con su amiga de la infancia sonriendo y empezando a volar a ese mundo de fantasía que ella creo.

—Si —respondió jugando con sus dedos—. Pero la cosa que te quería pedir es que seas tú quién me entregue al altar.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Esa propuesta realmente no se lo esperaba.

—Sé que eso es la labor de un padre, pero tú, mejor que nadie, sabes que yo carecí de uno. Y tengo otras personas que las tengo en alta estima como para considerarlas para pedirles este favor así que no te sientas forzado a cumplir con esto. Pero tú eres el padre de la Kyoko actual, gracias a ti es como soy ahora —realmente mostraba agradecimiento en su rostro, fue el único momento en el que los ojos de él y ella se encontraron.

—Acepto. Acepto recobrar nuestra amistad y acepto ser yo quien te entregue al altar. Pero tengo una condición.

—¿Cuál es? —realmente estaba sorprendida que él estuviera aceptando sin pedir nada a cambio.

—Debemos reforzar nuestra amistad para el día de la boda, tenemos años sin hablarnos y otros años más tirándonos odio. Así que debemos hacer las cosas bien.

Realmente lo que le dijo le provocó mucha felicidad, casi se lanzaba a abrazarlo, pero contuvo su emoción y solo hizo una reverencia con un "gracias" que demostraba su felicidad.

—Nos vemos luego —dijo Kyoko al levantarse, él sólo alcanzó a mover la mano en señal de despedida porque se fue rápido.

Él se quedó estático en el lugar que estaba. Definitivamente la había perdido, ya nunca más podría decir que era su dueño y que él la entregará en el altar era definitivamente la prueba de ello y eso le dolía, pero aceptó por ella. Por ver su sonrisa una vez más y que ya no escapara cuando se cruzara con él. Es lo mínimo que puede hacer por la persona que le dio la confianza de convertirse en el artista que es hoy y le dio su amor incondicionalmente por más de diez años.

* * *

_N/A: Hola mis monstruitos, soy yo melgamonster adentrandome a un nuevo fandom. Este manga me atrapo desde hace un año que incluso operada anduve leyendo, hace no mucho lo volví a leer y ahora me adentre al mundo de fanfiction acosando a algunas escritoras y dandoles amor, aun me falta leer más de ellas. _

_Este fic nace de mi gusto culposo por el ship de Shoutaro y Kyoko, pero yo misma sé que no pueden aspirar a algo más que amigos por su pasado, pero a esta escritora realmente le gustaría que recobraran su amistad, ambos se conocen muy bien._

_Bueno, gracias por leer. Espero leernos pronto en este fandom, tengo otra historia en desarrollo, así que espero pronto terminarla._

_Nos leemos luego._

* * *

**MELGAMONSTER **

**20200126**


End file.
